


Power Converters

by Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on The Jedi Council Forums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay/pseuds/Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the deaths/murders of Owen and Beru Lars the Empire confiscates their useable equipment and anything belonging to them and their nephew; including a crate of power converters that their nephew had ordered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Converters

Title: Power Converters  
Era: Post ANH, Pre TESB  
Genre: -  
World: Mostly Canonical with some liberties  
Characters: OCs, Darth Vader and mentions of Luke Skywalker  
Synopsis: After the deaths/murders of Owen and Beru Lars the Empire confiscates their useable equipment and anything belonging to them and their nephew; including a crate of power converters that their nephew had ordered.   
Warnings: None  
Series: None  
A/N: This was born from a throwaway comment in ‘Heir to the Jedi’ and some curiosity. What did happen to those power converters that Luke was supposed to pick up? Are they still waiting on some shelf waiting for him to come and pick them up or did the Empire confiscate them for one reason or other? This one-shot explores the later question. I apologize ahead of time if anything within goes against military regulations.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had picked up everything that had belonged to the inhabitances of the Moisture Farm that had been destroyed a standard week ago. Nearly all of it was packages of supplies that had been ordered from off-world or from another settlement on the planet.

All the packages were addressed to either an Owen Lars or a Beru Lars; except for one which was addressed to a Luke Skywalker.

After some quick crosschecking it was revealed that ‘Luke Skywalker’ was the son of Owen Lars’s stepbrother who had worked on a spice freighter as the navigator; the ship had been destroyed shortly before the Clone Wars ended. The boy’s mother died from complications from childbirth and shock.

The sister of Beru Lars had already been questioned along with neighbors and a few friends. No one had seen Luke Skywalker the day his guardians died and as far as they knew the boy had no other relatives; apparently his mother was an off-worlder and none of those they questioned knew her name or where she had come from.

It didn’t really matter in the long run though. All the packages were to be shipped to some warehouse somewhere to be scanned for anything unusual before possibly repurposed or resold.

Intelligence was already going through the communication devices that had been taken from the farm and they had located the speeder the Lars had owned. From what they could tell Luke had sold it in Mos Eisley not long after someone had wielded a lightsaber in one of the cantinas in the company of someone fitting Luke Skywalker’s description.

In the end it didn’t really matter.

All the crates were scanned and they were all found to contain what they were said to contain and had no hidden surprises.

The medium crate filled with power converters was placed on a metal shelf next to crates of power couplings and more power converters that had been gathering dust for a decade before the converters had arrived.

Xxxxxxxxx

It had been almost a year since the destruction both Alderaan and the Death Star when the officer maneuvered a small speeder through the shelves of the reclamation warehouse on Napaj Prime. Lord Vader was in system and had apparently asked for a certain kind of power converters and according to their records there was a crate containing that kind of power converters.

Finally the onboard computer beeped that they had reached the shelf containing the crate he was looking for. Carefully he pulled the crate off the shelf and placed it in the small cargo hold built into the speeder.

When he reached the entrance he turned the speeder off, retrieved the medium sized crate, hung the ignition key for the speeder where it belonged on the board and made a note that he was removing crate PCON-856-T14-19 for possible use.

He paused out he was outside to blow off some dust that had collected on the top. The label caught his attention.

To Luke Skywalker,   
Lars Homestead, Grid Ten, Northern Hemisphere,   
Tatooine, Tatooine System, Arkanis Sector, Outer Rim

For a few moments he wondered who Luke Skywalker was, what he had done to have his things confiscated and if he was still alive. He guessed that it didn’t matter and he would never know the fate of Luke Skywalker.

Xxxxxxx

Takeshi Yukmura smiled slightly as he spotted the surname of the original owner of the crate. He was old enough to remember and to have served in the Clone Wars. He remembered reading the reports from other planets and enjoyed following the exploits of different Jedi; Anakin Skywalker had been one of them.

He seriously doubted that this ‘Luke’ was related to Anakin Skywalker since his brother’s off-worlder wife’s surname before the marriage had been Skywalker and she said that as far as she knew there was no relation between them. Still though it was a pleasant surprise to see one of the rarer surnames in the galaxy, he had lost count of how many times he had seen the surname ‘Antilles’ and most of them weren’t related.

Finally Takeshi entered the main chamber of the suite that Lord Vader would be using for his stay on Napaj Prime. Carefully Takeshi set the crate down on the table and left.

Xxxxxxx

Lord Vader strode into the chambers set aside for his sole use during his short stay on Napaj Prime. His Master had ordered him here for a while to check out possible Rebel Activity in the Napaj System.

He surveyed the main chamber and noticed immediately the medium sized crate on one of the tables. He smiled slightly, he had asked for Tyreelian Power Converters and it looked like someone had found some for him.

Striding towards the table he noted how the crate looked and surmised that it must have come from the Imperial Reclamations Warehouse on planet. Personally he didn’t care who the Tyreelian Power Converters used to belong to or, most likely, had ordered them.

Peering down at the crate the address label caught his attention:

To Luke Skywalker,   
Lars Homestead, Grid Ten, Northern Hemisphere,   
Tatooine, Tatooine System, Arkanis Sector, Outer Rim

He wasn’t sure how long he stared at the address label but he knew that time had passed. Was it a joke, that someone with the name he and his beloved had discussed if their child was a boy and his former surname had been living with Anakin’s stepbrother?

Pulling away from the table he couldn’t stop the questions and possibilities from running through his head. Obi-Wan had come in on the Freighter that had come from Tatooine and Obi-Wan had known about the Larses.

But the child had died before birth. His Master had told him that he had killed Padme there on Mustafar and he hadn’t been able to find her in the Force. But could his Master been mistaken?

He would have to do some digging.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> This has been posted by me on other sites and I am the original author, I might have touched it up since I posted this on those two other sites but that is it


End file.
